The Random Lives of DexHolders
by Just-A-Passer-By-Named-Fourth
Summary: When they weren't saving the world, what does this elite group doing? Well, they're actually being an idiot in the craziet and randomest they can be! Surrounded by some stupid situation, these group always ended up in troubles no matter where they go! Current chapter: Red asked Gold and Ruby about girls? How does they reply?


**GREETINGS FROM FOURTH!**

**If you're reading this, here's something you need to know.**

**1. I'm not from neither America nor British, which is why my English are a little bit bad.**

**2. This is my first fanfiction. Any mistakes are expected.**

**3. You can review, flames or anything you want. I will accept it with an open heart.**

**So, now that I finished the explanation, you may continue reading it. I hope you won't got bored too early.**

**DISCLAIMER: Pokemon is not mine and it'll never be mine because if it does, Nintendo will goes bankcrupt.**

* * *

**1. ****A Boy's Curiosity**

"Will you two dorks get out of my room!" A boy shouted to his two friends. The first boy was playing a 3DS as he munched some snacks (To be precise, the shouted boy's snacks) while another one was reading some comics as he leaned agains't the bed and was also eating the snacks.

"Relax Showy Lad! It' not like we're making any mess!" The reading boy, or Gold, replied lazily. Ruby was deifinitely mad now. In an angry tone, he shouted " There's a dozen of empty chip's packets on the table, pieces of tiny chips on my bed, comics everywhere on the floor and you says you weren't making any mess?!"

"Well, technically some of the snacks are also Senior Red's so you can't just blame it on me. After all, you could just clean it up right?" Gold continued with his comic after he stated his points. That does it, Ruby thought. He jumped and grabbed Gold's neck and began to choke him to death.

Red, knowing his words might won't do any craps on them, decided to leave them be. After all, Ruby isn't really strong. Surely he can't kill Gold (Can he?). Taking some more snacks, he realized the packet was empty. The Kanto Champion decided to get some more snacks from the kitchen (If there's any left). As he approached the door, a question struck his mind.

"Say, what do you guy think about girls?"

The two juniors turned toward their senior. They stared at him for a minute or so. "…..What?" The two muttered in unison as they continued to stare at their senior. If the two knew him very well, Red is not the type who's interest in girl. Yet, right now, in Ruby's room, he was asking them their opinion about girl.

"Can you explain to us?" The Breeder asked him. Red turned to them with a curious expression on his face. "I always confuse about girl. There's a lot of question I wanted to know but I could never ask them for some reason." He admitted with a slight blush. Ruby and Gold stared at each other. Ruby let go of Gold and cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess it's not bad being curious but why are you asking us?" The Contest Master wondered. "I'm pretty sure you guys know I'm not good with girls right? Because of that, I always wondered about girls. Since the two of you have a side-talent that involve girls, I thought you guys can answer it for me." He explained. It's true. Gold have the talent to flirtwithgirls while Ruby are good in sewing dress, gown, blouse and some other feminine clothing, which made them understand girls very well.

"Okay, I guess we could help you. So, where should we start?" Ruby asked, fully ready for his senior's question along with Gold. Red's expression changed into a happy one.

* * *

**(ENTERING SCRIPT MODE)**

* * *

**1. Why do girls always wear skirt? Can they just wear pants?**

Gold: Because pants aren't sexy enough.

Ruby: Wait, what?

Red: Oh, it needs to be sexy?

Ruby: What? No!

Gold: Yes! Because it will raise their hormone.

Ruby: That's not it!

* * *

**2. Why does girls love cosmetics?**

Ruby: That's easy. Cosmetics are often used to-

Gold: Hide the ugliness of their face. Girls never like the truth, which is why they use cosmetics to make themselves prettier. Without realizing it, they're actually trying to deny the truth and were trapped in the world of ideals.

Red: Oh! So that's why!

Ruby: No!

* * *

**3. Most of girls love soft things. Why?**

Ruby: Let me answer it this time, okay?

Gold: Fine…..

Ruby: You see, the reason of their love on soft thing is because of their nature. Girls are born to with a soft nature, which is why-

Red: Wait, I think your answer is wrong, Ruby.

Ruby: What? Why?

Red: Think of it. If girls are born to be soft, then why does the girls this day ended up becoming a tyrant girlfriends?

Ruby: That's because-

Gold: Because, girls are born as soft at first but due to mass influence of softness, the influence ended going contrary to it's supposed effect, turning girls into a tyrant like a Tyranitar!

Ruby: Not again…..

[ After a hundreds of question (Possibly) that was answered with a fake statement, they finally reached the last question ]

* * *

"Last one, why do girls always mad when we saw their panties?" Red asked. This question turned the scene into awkward silence. Ruby facepalmed and Gold eyes widened.

"Could we just skip this one?" Ruby recommended, trying to break the awkwardness. Gold shooked his head. He put his hand on Ruby's shoulder and declined: "No. This is definitely a big question. In fact, we need a real panties to answer it."

"Wait, where are you getting a panties? Not from my mum right? Dad will kill you!" But Gold already sent out his Togebo and flew away from the room. Ruby turned to Red who was looking at him with a serious expression.

"Gold's right, Ruby. We need a real panties to do this. Oh, maybe a girl's school uniform is also a good idea." Red stated. Ruby was confuse. Does that mean he's going to find a girl's uniform?

But in a mere second, Red took out something from her pocket. It turned out to be a sailor uniform. "How did you-" Before he can finished, Red already grabbed him by the throat and spun him around as he threw the sailor uniform at him.

After a minute, he stopped Ruby using his right hand. Ruby was not wearing his usual clothes anymore as the sailor uniform has replaced it instead.

"KYAAA!" He screamed like a girl and Red grinned. At the same time, Gold entered the room through the window with three different panties on his hand. He was grinning at them with a his proud expression. "I have successfully stole Sapphire's panties!" He showed the three piece of cloth to them.

"Good. Now Ruby, take off your shorts and we can continue our experiment." The Battler and Breeder ran toward the Charmer. Ruby screamed again. There was a chasing scene. The two 'idiots' was not giving up even though Ruby threaten to shoot the with a Hydro Cannon (Using his Zuzu of course).

After a while, a girl appeared from through window. "Oy, Sissy! Why were ya' screaming? Another damn cockroach got into ya' room again?" Sapphire asked as she entered Ruby's room. After the three realized her presence, they stopped. The panties was not on Gold's hand anymore but was on each of their head. Sapphire stared at them.

One minute passed, she was quiet.

Three minutes later, her expression completely proved that she was pissed off.

seven minutes after that, there was another chasing scene.

Five minutes after the chase, Ruby's mom called the ambulance to pick them up.

* * *

**The ending was rushed due to some circumstance. But I hope this is good enough for a first. **

**That's all folks. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Review please! (Flames if you want too)**


End file.
